Concerts and Schemes
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Chris one upping his Klaine skit efforts to make Darren crack were getting crazier and crazier. Maybe that’s why it took him so long to realize that this wasn’t one of his attempts. One second his friend was there, preparing for his signature move and the next ... Chris was gone. Under Kurt and Blaine, but its Darren and Chris. I own nothing. Rated T for language.


"I thought this would be the perfect place, to. Propose." Spoke Chris Colfer into his microphone, the man now on one knee in front of his fellow glee mate, Darren Criss.

"Blaine Warbler... Will. You." Chris rolled quickly to make it on his back "Join Gle-" the brunette is stopped dead in his tracks when he feels the floor underneath him give way.

Only instead of hitting the hard concrete underneath the stage, Chris felt himself being caught in a pair of buff arms.

"Thanks for catching me," Expressed Chris, not yet looking at his savior "That could have really caused a riot."

"Not a problem mister, Colfer." Comes a deep, but unknown voice, the arms around the countertenor tighten as Chris finally looks up and begins to process his current situation.

Two masked men, one holding him, the other sneering as he opens a very large brown sack, coils of black nylon rope over his shoulder and the glisten of silver duct tape emerging from his pocket.

"No!" Quickly the man holding him removed his microphone from his ear, the other striding towards the pair, rope now unwound. "Darren!"

"Be a good little star and don't fight us." Spoke the same male voice again, the man lowering Chris to the ground. Wrenching his struggling wrists behind his back "Hurry up and tie him up."

"No! You don't have to do this!" Screamed Chris, the young man attempting to pull his wrists free to no avail as tight layers of tape and winds of rope restrain the pair behind his back. "Let me go!"

"Gag the brat and bag him, someone's had to have heard him by now."

"You're never going to get out of here!" Declared Chris, his head being wrenched backwards by his hair "Mark, Cory, Lea, Amber, Darren, help me!"

"God, do you ever shut up?" Came the second offenders voice, the man ripping more tape from the roll.

"SOMEONE, HELP!"

"Shut up!" Yelled the man nearing with the tape, large strip hovering in front of Chris' lips "It's quiet time, kid."

"Don't you dare gag me! Get away from me! I need he-" the adhesive silencer is slapped across his mouth, the man taking extra time to make sure the glue and skin stick.

"Took you long enough, get him over here!"

The man drags a screaming and fighting Chris forwards, pushing the young man's back until he falls face first into the bag.

"Say, bye, bye!"

Blue eyes widen in fear as the light disappears, Chris can feel the bag being knotted closed and lifted over one of his kidnappers shoulder.

Kidnappers, oh god, he was being kidnapped from the Glee Live Concert tour.

Chris' struggles and muffled shrieks increase, unbound legs kicking hard into the man's back.

"Should have tied his legs, you kick me one more time brat and I'll set this sack on fire!"

Despite the threat, Chris is undeterred from his desperate escape. If the men went through all this trouble to take him alive, then he doubted he'd be killed anytime soon.

"Fuck! Little shit won't give up!" Screamed one of the kidnappers in pain.

"He'll get what's coming to him later, first we gotta get out of here with him."

"Hey!" Yelled an approaching voice, this one Chris knew all too well "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stated Cory Monteith, eyes lit with anger upon sight of the shaking bag "Chris!"

"Mmmmooorryy!" The coifed brunette continued to kick and scream as the men now started to run.

"You said they wouldn't be able to get down here!"

"Shut up and run, we got the kid and that's what he asked us to do. We deliver Chris Colfer and then we're done!"

Deliver me? Deliver me to who?! Chris' hits and yells began to grow more and more frantic as the voices of his friends drew farther and farther away.

"We're almost there, just toss the kid in the trunk and hop in the-"

The man's voice cuts off, the bag jerks harshly forward, causing Chris to groan.

"Let. Him. Go."

Chris' head shot up upon that command. He'd never heard him sound so angry before.

"Drrrrffnnnn!"

...

The concert had been going just as good as all the previous nights. Chris one upping his Klaine skit efforts to make Darren crack were getting crazier and crazier.

Maybe that's why it took him so long to realize that when that trap door opened just as Chris was rushing on his back to kick his legs in the air, that this wasn't one of his attempts.

One second his friend was there, preparing for his signature move and the next ... Chris was gone.

Darren hadn't even known there was a trapdoor there. He quenched down his fear at the thought of this just being another one of Chris' schemes.

But would Chris really go this far? Dressing up, the I Like Irish Boys shirt and that poem were definitely him, but this?

_"Thanks for catching me,"_

Darren jumped upon hearing Chris's voice in the microphone, the crowd immediately began calming down once they heard the glee star was alright.

_"That could have really caused a riot,"_

Still, Darren couldn't shake this bad feeling in his gut.

_"No!"_

Chris? Had that yell been him?

Once he, the crowd and all the fellow cast mates heard Chris's next declaration, they all knew this wasn't an act.

_"Darren_!"

Immediately, Ryan Murphy jumped to console the frantic crowd, Cory jumped on stage, running to the trap door as Darren began prying the wood apart.

"Chris! Chris, we're coming buddy, just hang on!"

Cory hunkers down to help grasp the door, the wood cracking as it finally gives way, revealing two men arguing, shadows walking away.

Without a second thought, Cory jumped through the hole in hot pursuit.

Above, Darren's thoughts were running rapid. Chris, where's Chris? There was no sign of him, but he knew for a fact that his friend had fallen through that very door.

Directly into those two men's clutches.

"CHRIS!"

Darren began to run, dodging Amber and Lea's attempts to stop him, he had to save Chris.

The Warbler made his way to the back in record time, figuring that these men had been planning Chris' abduction for quite sometime. Meaning they had to have an exit strategy.

God, they'd planned to kidnap his best friend. It was child's play finding the still running four door Honda Accord parked in the darkness.

Trunk wide open and empty, awaiting its imprisoned victim.

"Not going to happen!"

The pounding of approaching footsteps and whispers drew Darren's attention as the back door flew open.

The two men stopped in their tracks upon seeing Darren standing in their way, car keys clutched in his fisted hand. He growls in anger as he catches sight of the moving bag over one man's shoulder answers his earlier question.

Chris was in that bag

"Let. Him. Go."

The man smiled as Chris' muffled yell reaches his ears "Drrrrffnnnn!"

"Get out of the way." Demanded the obvious leader

"Let. Chris. Go."

The one grasping the bag tightens his hold "Not a chance, we were paid to get him and that's what's going to happen."

Chris pleas more unintelligible words inside the sack in response.

"Don't worry, Chris." States Darren "I won't let them take you."

"How exactly do you plan on stopping us?" Mocks the leader "We can just kill you and take the keys."

Darren says nothing, he couldn't let on that Cory and Mark were in the middle of preparing a sneak attack.

"You're not gonna do shit!" Laughs the man who held Chris "Why don't you fill Darren here in, on what's going to happen to little Chris?"

"Great idea!"

_Mark and Cory, whatever you're cooking up, __you better hurry! _

"We won't reveal the name, but let's just say that someone out there has a thing. Sort of an obsession with Kurt Hummel."

_Oh, no ..._ Darren did not want to even think of Chris being anywhere near such a person.

"Paid us good money to fetch the boy. We cased every concert, watched every move Colfer made and finally found the perfect way to spring the trap.

Darren's fingernails dig into his palms. Chris' signature roll, they'd figured out how to use it against him.

"Now as for your friend here," the bag is harshly shaken, eliciting a terrified shriek from Chris "You'll never be seeing him again. Where he's going, you'll never find him."

Darren was swiftly running out of patience. _Come on you guys, hurry up already! _

"What do you think of that, Chrissy?" Mocks the leader

_Oh, hell no! _"Don't you ever call him that. Let him out of that bag right now!"

The men chuckle "Sure, thing! We'll just open it up, untie and ungag him and walk away!"

Darren couldn't picture his friend in such a state, if what they said was true, then Chris was tied up and gagged in there "I said let him out!"

"And we said-" the pair are interrupted as they're knocked to the ground, sack pulled out of their grip.

"Get Chris out of here, Darren!" Yells Cory, punching the fighting man to the ground.

"We got this!" Agreed Mark as he cracked his knuckles "I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you two!"

Darren wastes no more time, the young man starts undoing the knots sealing the bag "Chris!"

Inside the sack, Chris whimpers. He'd been trying and failing to get the ropes and tape off. He had to clench his eyes shut as light poured in, followed by the face of Darren.

"I got you," speaks Darren, the black haired male lifting a crumbled Chris into his arms, bridal style "I don't have anything to get you loose with me, so you're just going to have to accept that I carry you, Chris."

Not happy with the arrangement, especially considering his feet weren't even bound, but needing to get away, Chris nods his head and doesn't fight as Darren begins to walk back inside.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, Chris!" Cried Darren "At first, I thought it was just another one of your jokes."

Chris pulls on his lips while rubbing the tapes edge across his shoulder.

"But, once I heard you scream my name ... I knew that you hadn't had any part of it and that you were in trouble."

Chris sighs in relief at the fact he'd been heard and a bit of annoyance that the tape was still splattered over his mouth.

"Ryan's taking care of the fans, Lea and Amber phoned the police and should be speaking with them now."

Chris nods, thankful that no one else had been harmed.

"You'll be safe here," Darren opened Chris' dressing room door, lowering the young man into a chair before looking for the pair of scissors the hair and make artists used.

"These should do the trick,"

While his friend began the process of getting him untrussed, Chris turned his attention to the mirror, taking in his appearance.

His perfectly coifed and styled hair was in complete disarray, the black vest he wore had buttons torn off and white shirt untucked and ripped in certain places.

In short, he's had much better days.

Chris gasps as the ropes and tape binds are removed, allowing blood flow to return to the appendages.

"This is going to hurt," speaks Darren, fingers on the duct tape gag "You ready?"

Chris nods, he's more than ready to be rid of this awful gag.

"Okay, one ... Two ... Go!"

Chris has to fight back tears as the tape pulls and tears at his skin, voice becoming less and less muffled as the process continues. "MmmmmwwwOWWW!"

Darren throws the piece of tape into the nearby garbage before turning back to face Chris "I'm sorry, you okay?"

Chris nods, jaw working up and down "Yeah, that just really hurt. Never get your mouth taped shut, it's not as fun as it looks."

Darren laughs "Never thought it would be, you sure you're alright? Your mouths a bit red."

"It's just the glue ripping my skin off, no biggie." Jokes Chris

Darren claps his hand upon Chris's back "Never scare me like that again."

"Wasn't my idea," answered Chris "I didn't plan my own attempted kidnapping."

Darren rolls his eyes, typical Chris Colfer "You're just lucky your Prince Charming was there to save your ass."

Chris looks directly into Darren's dark eyes "Yeah, I really was. Thank you for saving me, Darren."

"Anytime, Princess Christopher," bows Darren

"Hey, Darren?" Begins Chris, fighting to keep the smirk off his face.

_I'm so going to get him to crack _

"Yes, my dear Chris?" Speaks Darren, the man taking a sip of water from his bottle.

_Perfect _

" ... Will. You. Be the Blaine to my Kurt?"

Immediately, Darren's eyes widened, belly tightening as the laugh bubbles fourth, forcing the water from his mouth.

"Yes!" Declares Chris in triumph, fisted arm high in the air "I win!"

Darren wipes the excess liquid from his lips, he couldn't help but smile as Chris cheered. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but within seconds he was grasping Chris's cheeks, face leaning closer and closer.

Until their lips met

At least five seconds pass before Darren backed away, eyeing a completely shocked Chris "I'll always be the Blaine to your Kurt."

**And there you have it! My very first real person story. Hope you all liked it. Please favorite and review! :) **


End file.
